


Watch Me, Do You

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Idols, M/M, Minor Violence, Mirror Sex, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeonjun likes the mirror in the practice room too much.





	Watch Me, Do You

**Author's Note:**

> Warn: don't read this fic if you're sensitive with the themes mentioned in the tags, don't leave shit in the comment as if I haven't warn you since the beginning, 
> 
> Also, a lot of grammar mistakes because I'm beta read it by myself and I'm a Spanish speaker

"Open your mouth, aaa?"

 

Kai look at Yeonjun with disbelief, shook his head when he watch the older feed their leader his food with his chopsticks, like feeding a baby.

 

What he doesn't understand is how often this is happen when they have meals together, not that it's bothering him, but he's pretty sure Soobin is uncomfortable with it with the way his face shows it all, he seems like he doesn't have appetite to eat with that gloom on his face, but Kai thinks it's not something worth it to worry about so he just ignores it and digs in to his food too,

 

"Hyung, I'm full..."

 

"No, a little bit more."

 

Soobin let out a sigh but decide to just obeys what Yeonjun says as he receives the food Yeonjun feed him -which is almost like it's forced to shoved down his throat- and again, Kai just squints his eyes, his chopsticks are in the air, can't believe Beomgyu and Taehyun didn't notice what Yeonjun did as the two are giggling and chattering over something. The youngest of the group decide to shifts his seat closer to Yeonjun as he nudges the older side,

 

"Hyung, don't you think Soobin hyung can eat by himself? You... Don't have to feed him like that," Kai shuts his mouth tightly after that, god, he can't just reprhase it so it doesn't sound rude or he's trying to bugging into their business. Yeonjun turns his head and raise his eyebrow as response.

 

"Oh, don't worry Kai. I'm assuring you, Soobin loves it when I feed him like this,"

 

He turns his head back to look at Soobin who looks horribly pale, and that's only adds more to Kai's worries.

 

"N---"

 

Kai missed the fact Yeonjun's other hand is under the table, and he's completely dumbfounded what he's doing down there.

 

Soobin startle a bit on his seat when Yeonjun stared at him with his sickeningly sweet smile, his pale face completely turn flushed and he bites his lower lips so hard to prevent him from whimpering, Kai puts down his chopsticks, now gives his attention fully at the two, even Beomgyu and Taehyun stops and looking at them.

 

"What is it Soobin-ah?" Yeonjun asks softly, Soobin look at them with teary and red eyes, shook his head, like trying to show them that he's okay.

 

"Y-yes, hyung..."

 

"Hmm, just like what I thought."

 

Everyone back to eating, but Kai can't take his eyes off Soobin, he knew something is wrong with the way the leader act, but he doesn't have any guts to actually push it any further, if Soobin wants to talk with him, he will. And before that, he wouldn't want to mess with Yeonjun with stick his nose to their business. It's just like that.

 

The dinner end after Soobin really looks like he wants to cry because Yeonjun keep insisted to feeding him. And Kai noticed how most of the times the leader is squirming uncomfortably in his seat, and he jolts for a few times too. He begs with a small voice and Yeonjun only nods, saying something that can't be catch with Kai's ears. And by that, Soobin's expression just keep getting sour, he stands up and walks away without saying anything.

 

"Hyung---" Kai stands up on his feet too, ready to overtake him but Yeonjun grabs his wrist, told him it's fine and he'll catch up to him later. Kai decides to not say a word about it.

 

He only can shrugs when Beomgyu and Taehyun gave him a look.

 

  
Meanwhile Soobin, who's half running to his shared room with Yeonjun pressed his palms on his mouth, he felt really sick, a foul thing come up to his throat and gags him, he wants to throw up, he felt really really sick and nauseous.

 

Reaching the bathroom, Soobin vomiting out all of his guts inside the closet.

  
He choked while he does so, he even have to grab the sides of the closet to support himself, he can't stop throw up until his guts really is empty, it's all draining him and makes his face turns pale again, the tall boy finally lifts his face when it's over, plopped down and curled on the bathroom floor with small whimpers slipped out from his mouth. But his blood suddenly rushes faster as he hears footsteps approaching the bathroom.

 

"Soobinie?"

 

Soobin's body frozen instantly when he heard that familiar voice, he pushes himself to sitting, pressed his back against the bathroom wall, as he saw the unlocked door opened and another tall figure is standing in front of him. Soobin held his breath.

 

"Hey Soobinie, what's wrong?"

 

Yeonjun steps closer towards the boy, Soobin bites his lips, he doesn't care how messed up he looks like right now, with paled face and his hoodie wet all over the place. But Yeonjun squats down in front of him and strokes his dark hair softly, with a concerned face.

 

"Soobinie, why do you just ran away suddenly like that hm? They're all worried."

 

Despite the softly spoken sentences and his concern, Soobin still feel wrecked and petrified at the same time, he doesn't want to lean into the touch.

 

Like he usually did.

 

"I'm sorry hyung, please don't punish me, I felt really sick but you keep---"

 

"Ssh..."

 

Yeonjun pressed his forefinger on the younger's lips, cut off his cries as he leans closer to him, the soft and tender look eventually replaced by that cold and ruthless gaze, Soobin can felt the chill down his spine.

 

"Shut it, I don't need your explanation."

 

Yeonjun shows up his dauntless grin again, lift one of his hands to show Soobin a small remote, Soobin stares back at him, he knows what it is.

 

"You're being such a naughty boy today, you slut. You really want me to punish you?"

 

The older press something on it and Soobin jolts on his place again, he can't help but mewls when that thing inside him vibrates even harder than before. It's the vibrator Yeonjun burried inside him and he's been messing with Soobin since the dinner, it drives him crazy.

 

"Look at you," Yeonjun growls under his breath as he puts his finger under Soobin's chin, forcing the younger to look up at him,

 

"I know you like it with that toy messing inside you, bitch hm? Why do you have to act like a brat in front of everyone as if I'm wrong?"

 

"I'm sorry hyung-- but I really feel sick..." Soobin, somehow has the courage to speak up, but Yeonjun having none of it. He grabs both of his cheeks with one hand roughly, Soobin can feel the nauseous feeling crawls up his throat again,

 

"Useless slut, you better make me pleased tonight or I'm really gonna beat the shit out of you."

 

And with that, Yeonjun let go his grip and leave Soobin alone, Soobin release his breath he doesn't realize he's been holding, watch the figure walks away as something inside him broke a little.

\-----------------

 

"Fuck! Fucking hell! Ahhhh!"

 

The screams are muffled, he pretty much know he can't screams that out loud with Yeonjun outside, but it doesn't stop Soobin to slam his head against the bathroom wall, he was crying, his voice is heartbreakingly terrible as he keep bites his lips to prevent him say anything stupid, hot water poured from shower above makes him surrounded with fog, it was undeniably too hot but this is what he needs at the moment, even though it makes his pale skin turns red.

 

He pulls out the vibrator slowly, whimpering as he did so, it's been in him for a few hours and it makes him suffered, he throws the damned thing on the floor, not caring if it's going to broke it, he feels disgusted just by looking at it, he feels filthy with that thing inside him, and Yeonjun controlled the the thing. It makes him felt really crazy.

 

He doesn't want this.

 

He never expected this kind of relationship with Yeonjun.

 

He missed the old Yeonjun.

 

Soobin pulls his own wet hair in frustration, watch his tears mixed with the hot water streaming down his cheeks, it hurts so much, it hurts him inside out, he really wants to end the whole thing but it means end the whole of his career and the band too, he doesn't want that.

 

"Soobin? What took you so long?"

 

He jumps a little when he heard Yeonjun's voice calls him from outside, cursed to himself because he turned out to be really scared just by the man's voice,

 

"Almost done hyung!" He shouted back and grab his towel, wrapped it around his tiny waist and stepped out of the bathroom. Only to meet Yeonjun who's sitting on his bed, scrolling on his phone. Soobin tries to make his footsteps doesn't make too much noises as he grab his bathrobe and wearing it quickly.

 

"Soobin-ah?"

 

He flinches, but attempt to smile when Yeonjun stares at him with that kind of.

 

"Y-yes hyung?"

 

"Why do you wear that, come here honey,"

 

Soobin hesitates in his place, then Yeonjun gestures with his finger again to come near, Soobin gulps a little before finally obeys and steps closer to the older.

 

"Yes hyung?"

 

"Baby, look at this."

 

Yeonjun tore a package with fancy wrap, Soobin tries to focus on what is could be but he just can't with thoughts of the worst penetrate his mind, and he held his breath again when he's maybe right about it being the worst.

 

It was set of a crop top, and short skirt with matching colors, also bunch of makeups Soobin never saw before, it's the ones that woman use, not what he and the other members usally wear.

 

"I want you to wear all of this,"

 

Soobin's eyes widened immediately, his prediction is right. But he can't just accept it like that!

 

"But---"

 

"No buts, soobinie, how much do I have to tell you about the rule hm?"

 

Soobin swallows down something that's been bothering in his throat, he doesn't have too much options anyway, wear this and felt humiliated as fuck or refuse and being punished and being humiliated as fuck too.

 

"O-okay hyung..."

 

Yeonjun lifts the corner of his lips into a smirk, eyes gleaming with something Soobin can't tell.

 

"Good boy, wear them here, in front of me."

 

Soobin's grip the hem of his bathrobe, he really really feel ashamed, he never felt like this before, but he finally loose the robe from his body, let it lays on the floor, his cheeks immediately flushed red when he saw Yeonjun's wild eyes look at his naked body. He quickly take the crop top and wears it, it's only reach his waist and hip at the back and of course doesn't cover his tummy.

 

"Lovely," the older breathes out, smiling even more.

 

He takes the short skirt, inspect it a little before slides his legs into it, it hugs his waist perfectly, but it's too short and only reach his mid thigh, exposing his pale legs, but Yeonjun suddenly wraps his arm around Soobin's waist and pulls him closer, pressed a wet kiss on the younger's tummy.

 

"My my, you're so pretty. You're almost unreal."

 

Soobin's heart flutters a little when he heard the compliments, it's actually makes him glad when Yeonjun calls him like that, despite the fact the older force him into all of this.

 

"Wear the make ups too baby, I'm sure you'd be really pretty."

 

Soobin sat down beside Yeonjun on the bed as he takes the makeups, meanwhile Yeonjun watch him with amused expression, his delicate fingers take the foundation, smearing it on his fair skin, tries to ignore that Yeonjun was so close that he can felt the older's breath against his neck.

 

Done with foundation, he moves to powder, eye shadows, blush on, mascara, and finally a pink peach lip gloss, it's pretty and smells good, Soobin carefully smear it too on his pouty small lips, and after all, the make ups really did their job to make Soobin looks pretty, Yeonjun can't hold the urges and hugs the younger boy from beside, nuzzle on his neck as he whispers.

 

"God, you're so pretty... Delicious, I want to eat you out." he growls against Soobin's skin, Soobin can feel goosebumps all over his skin.

 

"Fucking hell, I didn't know you can be really appear fuckable like this Choi Soobin." His voice is dangerously low and it actually alarmed Soobin, he shifts a bit from Yeonjun makes the latter confused.

 

"Uh, yeah. But hyung..."

 

Soobin wants to say something, but the bitter taste in his mouth prevents him from doing so, and a shook from Yeonjun enough to shut him up.

 

"Get on your knees and arms now," his voice is commanding, Soobin knows where is this going, so he gets off from the bed and gets on the floor in his knees and arms, he wouldn't lie, it's the most humiliating position ever.

 

Yeonjun stands up and his fierce eyes sparks a ruthless gaze,

 

"Stupid slut, face down, ass up,"

 

Soobin trembles, but he does it anyway, he hides his face on his folded arms and he's pretty sure he's exposing his bottom because the shortness of the skirt.

 

The older takes something from their cupboard, and before Soobin can even know what that is a horrible sound of whip heard in the air accompanied by stinging pain lingers on his buttcheeks.

 

"You stupid whore, never listen to me."

 

Soobin only keep in silent, because if he answer that, Yeonjun will being rough even more.

 

"Look at you. You're so pathetic..."

 

Soobin gasps when Yeonjun uncover his skirt, reveal the pale ass and he squeezing it together, before gave a hard slap on the supple flesh that makes Soobin whimpers in pain.

 

"Baby, you should let me hear your voice if you don't want to be treated roughly,"

 

Another stinging pain on his skin, Soobin practically screaming when Yeonjun keep punishing him with making his skin all red, meanwhile the other watch his lover being a mess because of him with a proud smile.

 

"Oh baby, don't whine yet. We don't even get started."

 

And Soobin waits, he waits what it could be, and he can't hold back his scream when a massive rad suddenly filled his hole, forced his still tight wall to clenched around it, it hurts and burns, Yeonjun didn't give any lube to him, he didn't give any proper preparations and it hurts so much. And it makes Soobin completely trembling when the thing start to vibrates inside him.

 

"Hyung----"

 

"Get up,"

 

Yeonjun grabs him by his hair, forced the younger to stand in his feet, when it's obvious he can't even stand properly on his state right now. Yeonjun slap the flushed cheeks hard once, Soobin can't help but let the tears flow from his eyes.

 

"Get yourself together slut, I didn't give you that make up so you can ruin it with your stupid tears,"

 

Soobin chokes, due to how hard he's trying to stop crying.

 

"Let's go."

 

Soobin can't do anything but follows when Yeonjun grabs his hand and stepped out of their dorm, he really really felt ashamed, he's grateful the lounge is empty since it's almost midnight and no one's around anymore. It'll be awful if someone saw him like this.

 

Turns out they headed to their practice room, Soobin can't pinpoint what Yeonjun exactly planning to do, but of course he can't ask such questions. The another vibrator inside him makes him struggle to walk at the point Yeonjun has to drag him inside the room, Soobin just watch him silently when the older locks the room door.

 

"Get in there,"

 

Then, Yeonjun push him against the big mirror on the room, trapped the boy with his arms, Soobin felt really small at the moment, especially when Yeonjun leans closer to him with a smirk in his face, not to mention that he can't focus of anything because the vibrator inside his ass pretty much ramming on his spot over and over.

 

"No one will hear us here baby,"

 

That was the last thing he said before Yeonjun snakes his hand on Soobin's exposed waist, pulling them closer, and brushed his plump lips with Soobin's small ones. He tastes exactly like peach, Yeonjun deepening the kiss roughly, clearly hold the dominates here as he bites down the younger boy's lower lip, make the latter forcefully opens his entrance for Yeonjun to shoves his tongue in. Soobin can't keep up with his pace and only whimpers into the kiss.

 

"Soobin, you're so pretty do you know that baby?" Yeonjun breathes out heavily when he finally pulls from the kiss, as one of his hands caressing Soobin's cheek softly, Soobin felt a slight pang in his heart, can't help but leaning to the other's touch.

 

"I want you to be just mine, and no one else."

 

Yeonjun trails down his wet kisses on Soobin's neck and collarbone, Soobin really can't think of anything right now, everything was too much for him, that he's head is spinning and dizzy, he hates how he craves for Yeonjun touches but it also wrecks him terribly.

 

"Get on your knees, now."

 

And the intimidating voice pulls Soobin back to reality, oh god what did he expect? That he will all soft and tender to Soobin right now?

 

Soobin gulps, his cheeks and ears are all flaming, he slowly gets on his knees, he knows what Yeonjun wants, but he really feel weird doing it in front of a mirror, he can watch himself being a slut just like what the older called him.

 

His trembling hands start to undoing Yeonjun's pants, he can't stop mewls when the vibrator keep doing it, and it gets buried deeper inside him when he's on his knees.

 

"Use your mouth like a good little slut you are,"

 

Soobin only nods, he had doing it this pretty often now, he strokes the shaft in front of him slowly, wets it with his own saliva, pumps it in front of his swollen lips, and now his lip gloss are ruined because their kissing session earlier. Soobin sucks on the tip, but immediately shoves the whole length into his mouth when Yeonjun tugs his hair harshly, force him to do faster.

 

"That's right baby, you're such a good boy for hyung..." Yeonjun whispers lowly as he watch the younger boy stuffing his cock inside his mouth deeper, his eyes got all big and his cheeks are flushed when he sucks him off, and Yeonjun finds it amusingly adorable.

 

Soobin swirls his tongue around the other's shaft, trying to make sure he tastes every inch of him, but Yeonjun is really impatient, he got his hands on the back of the boy's head to makes him engulf deeper, Soobin can feel its tip reach the back of his throat, he almost gagged but keep hold still, Yeonjun fucks his mouth with a few thrusts before he finally come inside his mouth, Soobin felt the thick substance running down his throat, Soobin closed his eyes as he tried to swallow it all down, and not chokes on it.

 

"Good boy Soobin, you did really good baby." Yeonjun praised as he strokes the dark locks tenderly, but Soobin just can't accept that compliments anymore, he turns his head to the mirror just to see how fucked up he looks like right now, his mascara are pretty much melt and streaming down on his face, and all of his make up are ruined.

 

He was too occupied with looking at himself on the mirror that he doesn't realize Yeonjun has gone in front of him. Before he knows it, the older pushes him from behind and he fall on his stomach on the cold floor, Soobin whimpers a bit when Yeonjun pulls his hair again to get on his knees and arms, this is going to be a long night.

 

"I suppose the vibrator makes you really sensitive, right baby?" Yeonjun chuckles and pulls it out without warning, makes the younger boy gasps in pain.

 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it soon."

 

Soobin buried his face deeper on the floor, keep biting on his lips when Yeonjun mercilessly marks his pale skin with his spanks, the sounds are so loud it's heard in the entire practice room.

 

"It's so pretty, your skin. With the mark of my palm." The other said cockily as he teases the already wet hole with his finger, Soobin hold back his moans to be still in his throat.

 

"Do you know why I want to do it here?"

 

The younger boy shook his head.

 

"Because..." Yeonjun trails off, Soobin frozen when the older's warm breath is on his neck, he yelps when he finally felt the other's cock sliding inside him slowly, filling him and it's really felt different than all of those sex toys Yeonjun has forced him to wear.

 

"I want you to watch me fucking you like this,"

  
Soobin lifts his head forcefully when Yeonjun starts pounding into him, whimpering like a mess he is and gritts his teeth when Yeonjun's nails digging into his skin.

 

"Hyung--- hyung! Ah... Please..."

 

Yeonjun grip his hair harshly again and forced the other boy to look at the mirror beside them, where it's clear how Soobin's fucked up face looks like and how's Yeonjun fucking him hard and deep from behind.

 

"You want this, right? I know you're just a thirsty whore,"

 

Yeonjun's thrusts are keep getting to rougher, Soobin's can't handle it anymore, he helplessly just accept all the insults and Yeonjun's rough pounds. 

 

The sounds of their skin slapping each others are penetrating Soobin's mind, Yeonjun keep forcing him too look at himself on the mirror fucked by him. It's too horrible but Soobin can't look away.

 

"Say my name slut!"

 

Another harsh pull is on his hair again, Soobin yelps in pain, trying to whimpers the name on his lips

 

"Yeonjun..."

 

  
Yeonjun's hand sneaks it way to grab Soobin's length, he must've been suffering so much to hold his come.

 

"Do you want to come baby?"

 

Soobin whines, shivering when Yeonjun touches his cock,

 

"... Yes hyung..."

 

"Beg for it!"

 

"Please hyung... Please let me come..."

  
Yeonjun's smirks grow wider and he strokes the hardened cock as he keep pounding into the warm hole mercilessly, Soobin's screams and whines are like music to his ears.

 

He finally come inside Soobin, with a groan, he emptied himself inside the younger boy, and gets off himself from him as he look at the helpless fucked up Soobin lying on the cold floor with no energy left.

 

"You can sleep here soobinie, but make sure you left before morning hm? No one wants to see a slut lying like this when they come to practice." Yeonjun said as he adjusted his clothes, Soobin only listen in silence, he can't even move an inch of his body right now.

 

"Goodnight binnie," yeonjun kissed his forehead, before standing up and left, Soobin look from the corner of his eyes. He does not realize the tears that start to melt on his cheeks.

 

This is never be the relationship he expected.

 

He hates how much he let himself sink too deep into this. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
